Lily Evans Personal Private Diary
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: Read Lily Evans personal private diary as she deals with the fact she's developed a crush on the charming 6th year James Potter... and it appears the feelings mutual. JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I begin there's a couple things you should know. Lily's in her 5th year and James is in his 6th. Regulus Black is also in Lily's year and is her archenemy (for awhile). The Black sisters are oldest as follows- Narcissa's in her 7th year, Bellatrix is in her 6th year, and Andromeda is in her 5th year. Last thing is that James isn't going to annoy Lily a lot in this story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc's.

**LILY EVANS PERSONAL PRIAVATE DIARY! KEEP YOU NOSE OUT OF IT UNLESS YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!**

**September 1st**

Finally! After waiting out the whole summer and listening to what a freak I am from my sister I'm finally back on the Hogwarts express! YES!!!! And I've been made prefect!

Well, actually I'm not sure about that quite yet. After all I don't know whether I'll like it or not even though I am absolutely _dieing _to give Regulus Black a detention. I'm still deciding what would be worse; making him give the Hippogriffs a bubble bath (Hagrid's always asking for some help with that) or making him clean out all the locker rooms.

Decisions, descisions

Anyway, everybody in my dorm is in the compartment with me and there all oohing and ahhing over Lisa's new hair color.

Lisa O'Donnell is this tall absolutely gorgeous girls who now has dyed her hair blond over the summer. She looks like those surfer girls in California.

I'll tell you about my other dorm mates since there's only three others.

Tanya Miller is probably my best friend. She's not as short as me (I'm 5ft 4. I know, it sucks) but she's next in line. She's very tan due to her family living right next to the beach (she's also from Spanish descent) and she has fairly dark brown eyes and dark hair. Extremely nice but she you be embarrassed to be around because she can be the biggest flirt you've ever met.

Cassie Shields is the quietest of all of us I think. She's not as tall as Lisa but tall all the same. She's got black hair and blue eyes with rather pale skin. The saddest thing happened to her! Her little brother got bit by a werewolf over the summer and its been really hard on her.

Mandy Kishi is gorgeous, she's lucky too. She got to go to back to Japan for the summer. And she's a chaser on the quidditch team.

So that's my dorm. Mandy and Tanya were talking about what potion Lisa used for her hair and Cassie was flipping through her new spells book while I looked out the window.

I could see where people ran through the brick wall and I was watching as Sirius Black ran through. Even if he is annoying you'd be lying to say he isn't gorgeous.

It's weird he always seems so pale after holidays.

Just then our compartment door opened and we all glanced back. There was Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. A.K.A the slightly better behaving side of the Marauders.

The Marauders are a group of 7th year Gryffindor boys who are the biggest pranksters in the school. You know one of them Sirius Black. The others are Peter and Remus who even though they participate in the huge pranks are more polite. I've been on the receiving end twice- first time they gave all the girls in the school horrible acne and secondly they turned many of the Gryffindors hair dark purple.

Remus has nice dirty blond hair that falls down his face in a particular way that makes certain girls swoon. Okay, me included but I do not have a crush on him! He's too…………goody good. I don't know I just can't imagine ever even going out with him.

Peter's got this buzz cut over the summer and I can't decide if I like it or not. He's slightly chubby but he does have this cute little look on his face that makes him look kinda lovable.

He's fairly nice. I got to know him last year when I tutored him.

Yes, it tutored a guy in the year above me because Peter isn't the brightest knife in the drawer (ugh I hate that expression why did I write it) anyway we spent time going over Potions and he can be quite sweet.

There went James Potter. Must admit he has gotten hotter.

I'm looking outside the window again and I can see he definitely spent time on quidditch this summer. He's also a Marauder. Uh-oh I hope he didn't see me staring, he'll think I'm one of his hopeless fangirls like Jessie Anderson and the creepy Stalker that's rumored to have 'marauders' tattooed on his back. Norman's got to get a life.

Looks like Remus and Peter are joining us.

"Hey Cassie," Remus said smiling at her as he sat down.

Cassie blushed and said hi back. AAAAAWWWWWW! I think Cassie might have a crush!

Remus looked at all of us and said "5th year girls right." We all nodded and he continued.

"So I know Cassie, and I know Lisa" Lisa smiled at him, " you're Mandy. You're on the quidditch team aren't you?" Mandy nodded and smiled. "Tanya, you're with James and Sirius sometimes." Tanya tossed her hair and gave a charming smile.

Good Lord I hope she doesn't try flirting with him the whole ride.

I should explain that I am not like Lisa, Mandy, and Tanya in the way of being known to be a beauty, a party girl, or a flirt. I'm a bookworm, I'm definitely not coordinated enough to be any kind of athlete, I've got a short temper that has been known to scare away boys, and I seem to have a nasty habit of putting my foot in my mouth whenever a guy seems on the verge of asking me out.

Sorry went on a little rant there but this is why I was surprised when Remus said (smiling in this wicked little way) "and I know you're Lily Evans."

Of course then I was all "uh…..how do you know me." Remus smiled in that evil little way again and said "you're the girl that made Regulus Black imitate a chicken in the Great Hall."

HA! One of my favorite memories, you see dear, _dear,_ little Regulus and I haven't ever really seen eye to eye. In other words we've hated each others guts ever since we laid eyes on each other. Last year I heard him call me filthy little mud blood one time to many so I jinxed him with this useful little thing that made him impersonate a chicken.

Ahh, memories.

Anyway Remus and Peter were grinning at me appreciatively and I smiled back.

Peter noticed my badge. "Hey Lily! You made prefect."

Remus smiled again "I'm prefect too. You'll like it." **(a/n: in this story there's four prefects in every house, I don't know if that really is how it is or what)**

Me and Remus were discussing the duties and everything when Potter walked in. I'll admit my heart did beat a little faster but at least I didn't throw myself at him the way Tanya did.

I am serious as soon as she walked in she launched herself at him "hey James how's the summer?" She asked while hugging him. He looked surprised but then she let go and he recognized her right away. Like I said Tanya is probably the world's biggest flirt.

"Hey Tanya," he said while stowing his owl on the luggage rack.

He has a really pretty owl, its snowy whit with intense yellow eyes.

Remus took to introducing us.

"These are the 5th year girls, Lisa, Cassie, Tanya, Mandy, and Lily."

I am terribly ashamed to say I think that I might have blushed a little when he looked at me.

He smiled at me and said "you're the chick that made Regulus Black act like a chicken."

_Chick_, I loath that word. But oh well.

I really hope I'm not only going to be known as the-girl-that-made-Regulus-Black-impersonate-a-chicken among the Marauders for all I know they might try it on me. I'd kill them with my bare hands if they did.

Using great self control I merely raised an eyebrow and nodded while he continued grinning at me like some maniac.

Thankfully Sirius Black showed up. Of course as soon as he opened the door Tanya squealed "Sirius" and launched herself at him too. After we were subjected to another of Tanya's little hug of welcome Sirius said "here you guys are thought I'd have to sit with a group of first years"

We all laughed and again Remus was about to introduce. I won't bore you with the names since it was the exact same as what he said to Potter but after he was done Sirius looked at me a second longer than the rest.

"Hey aren't you the one that hexed Regulus into impersonating a chicken."

For the love of-! I swear is that all I'm know for!

"Yes. I am."

I had a thought though. What if Sirius didn't like me. I mean Regulus and him definitely aren't loving brothers. But they are brothers. There's no denying that since they look almost identical. Despite the fact Sirius is taller and Regulus not as well built…

Sorry ranting again, nasty habit I've got to kick it sometime. Sirius gave me a half smile and the next words he said have been bugging me forever. "Well, I'd watch out if I were you. He's got a plan and it's not pretty."

"What is it" I said trying to be cool but inside my Regulus Radar was starting up again.

Sirius shrugged and smirked at me then turned to Potter.

"What plan?" I demanded. I was starting to be worried. I can just imagine Regulus cooped up in his room all summer planning some horrific thing that will make it so that I can't go out in public without a paper bag over my head.

But wait knowing Regulus it will be something so embarrassing I'll have to switch schools! I'd have to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons! But I don't want to go. Durmstrang has to wear all that fur on the uniform because it's cold and I hate cold! And at Beauxbatons (if my suspicions are correct and it's in France) I'd have to eat French food and I hate French food! And don't even get me started on how bad I am at learning languages. I tried to just learn a couple simple Spanish phrases when my family went to Spain for vacation. Every time I asked where the bathroom was they all would burst out laughing! To this day I still have no idea why.

I was just about to force the answer out of Black with a few hexes when I was distracted cause Remus told me it was time to go to the prefects carriage. Black was saved this time but I will be back.

**September 1st – Back from Prefects carriage**

Oh my lord I have the worst bloody luck in the world. Guess who the new Slytherin prefect is. If you guessed Regulus Black than you won! The prize is that you get to trade places with me for the next two years.

Why?

_Why?_

**WHY?**

As soon as I walked into the prefects carriage and saw him I felt like bashing my head against the wall tell I woke up from this awful nightmare.

Of course he had to make a rude comment as soon as I stepped in.

"Well, I should have known that the dirty little mud blood would be prefect. How many professors did you suck up too to get it?"

Well I couldn't let that sit so I immediately retorted, "You have the nerve to call me a suck up. You're the one that got by in Potions only by complimenting Slughorn so much he finally gave you the grade just so he could take a shower without you being there."

Definitely not one of my finest. Quite stupid come to think of it. But it did get an appreciative giggle from the Hufflepuff prefects. Even though to be honest, it seems like they laugh at just about everything. Say the old 'Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road' joke and they'll be rolling on the floor with hysterical laughter. Strange I know.

Anyhow the other prefect for Slytherin was his cousin Andromeda! The Black family put the Black in black mail, that's probably why both of them are here. Even though strange enough I've never actually spoken directly to Andromeda so I'm just assuming she's like her cousin (Regulus, not Sirius even though he's not a whole lot better come to think of it).

It gets even worse. Guess who the new Head Girl is. Narcissa Black!!!!!!! _And _Bellatrix Black is one of the older prefects. I swear the Blacks are ruling the school with these four in charge and Sirius basically has just about as much power as all of them being the popular prick he is!

It obviously doesn't help that these four hate me (well not quite sure abut Andromeda but assuming since she's in Slytherin) and Sirius probably doesn't give another thought about my feelings (purple hair and the acne). I am absolutely sure that this family will be the death of me this year.

I should start writing how I want my funeral. Plus I should start thinking about my will. Hmm I wonder if I should leave a note _anyone who gets back at the Black family will get all my money._ Even though I all I really have is enough to last the school year. Ah well who hasn't ever wanted a few extra knuts?

**September 1- Common Room**

Who would have thought you could learn something extremely valuable on the very first day back at school? So you've always listened to the stuff about how you learn new stuff every day, blah, blah. Well for once it definitely is true. The little lesson that I, Lily Sarah Evans learned was………………………

**NEVER EVER TRUST PETER PETTIGREW WITH ANY SECRET EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

You see, last year when I was tutoring that little git he noticed that I had a small scar on my hand well he kept bugging and bugging and bugging me to no end tell I finally told him. You see I have a little confession, I've never been kissed.

Laugh all you want

**a/n: this chapter has been edited from original... and now it's starting over again thanks to my stupidity of deleting it off.**


	2. Secrets and Pranks

**September 2- Girls Dorm**

Okay sorry, but I was so upset that I had to have a little ice cream.

So yes I have never been kissed. It's the shameful ugly truth. Well, last year it seemed like everyone in the dorm had a date one night except me. Okay, well Cassie was just at the library but still I felt really lonely.

So what I did next was incredibly embarrassing. I decided to practice my kissing on the back of my hand. Now I know that tons of people do that but I was getting really into it and, yes as gross a picture as it is, I was getting my tongue and teeth involved.

I was so into it I didn't even hear someone fast approaching until the door swung open and Tanya came in saying "Well that was the most insensitive jerk I've ever gone out with? Do you know what he tried to do? He tried to get his hand- LILY!!!!!!"

I was so surprised I……well; I bit into my hand so hard I broke the skin and needed stitches. I swear it was a freak accident I mean have you ever heard something so completely ridicules?

So I had told Pettigrew that story and sworn him to secrecy. I honestly thought he'd keep it a secret. Tanya had managed to keep it a secret and she's absolutely terrible at keeping them.

Unfortunately I was sadly, sadly mistaken. At the Welcoming Feast the girls from the dorm and I were sitting next to the Marauders because we'd had so much fun on the train.

Everything was going along fine. In fact I was just about to get up the nerve to possibly flirt with one of them (Tanya had given me tips) when Black turned and smiled at me.

Right away I should've guessed something was going to happen. He had this evil little grin on his face and his voice positively dripped with fake sweetness when he said "_So_ Evans did your practice pay off."

I just blinked. Having no idea what the bloody heck he was talking about. "Excuse me."

Now all the Marauders had the same evil little smirk. "Oh Lily," Black said his voice still with that stupid sweetness, "don't tell me it still hasn't happened yet. And after all that practice." He sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"What," I said slowly. I was dangerously close to losing my temper, "are you talking about."

"Lily flower don't tell me you still haven't had your first kiss. You have still been practicing haven't you?" Black finally said and he began laughing.

I must have gone into shock for a few minutes because all my friends were asking what they mean while the Marauders laughed so hard tears were rolling down there cheeks.

Of course notice above a few minutes.

I began shrieking at Pettigrew while between fits of laughter he tried to worm his way out of it. Of course I didn't just walk away I had to teach Pettigrew a lesson! So I took out my wand and aimed a Bat-Bogey hex straight at his face then turned on my heel and marched away.

I would've liked to say that I went up to the tower of something but I had to hide out in the bathroom tell I saw my fellow prefect with the first years. Prefect duties, I hope they don't come in the way anymore.

_Then_ I marched up to my dorm with my head held high.

Of course I've been a mess! Mandy informed me that I'm going to definitely receiving the end of a prank tomorrow and now I have that to worry about plus the thought of what Black's little scheme is!

Really is it to much to ask to just give me a little break!

**September 2 – Transfiguration**

Well, so far no pranks. Unbelievable huh. The Marauders sat by us again. In my defense I immediately got up to leave, but Potter grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry Lily we won't bite."

"Yeah Lily, even _I_ admit that was a great bat-bogey hex and I am considered the champion of bat-bogeys," Black smiled. Told you he had a massive ego.

I said thank you politely and then they started talking so fast that I only remembered a few of the questions.

"So when you flourish your wand more do you find that it makes the spell have more affect?"

"Do you think the giant squid may distantly be related to Nessie? I know they look nothing alike but still."

"What would you say is the best shampoo is Lily? Bubbly Bounce or Silky Smooth?"

"Which of these animals would you choose; a stag, a dog, a wolf, or a rat. I personally would fancy rats…"

"No way dogs rock!"

"You've got to be kidding a stag is the obvious choice."

"Anyway Lily, would you say that Dumbledore and McGonagall might be in a relationship?"

"So Lily got a boyfriend?"

"What's his name?"

"What house is he in?"

"Is he as good-looking as me?"

Here I was barely able to insert that I didn't have a boyfriend. But then they just started bouncing questions off me again. They were going so fast I didn't have time to squeeze in one syllable.

Then Potter put his arm around me. I just about jumped out of my skin; I mean it was like receiving some sort of electric shock. Mmm he smelled pretty good though. And I couldn't help but think that those hazel eyes of his are really gorgeous and-

Wait! No! We are not becoming a Potter obsessed fan girl! Speaking of fan girls the head of his club, Jessie Anderson, has been giving me dagger eyes in the corridor. Pft! I don't know what her problem is. I mean just because Potter might have a tendency to like girls who don't throw themselves all over him doesn't man she has to look at me like that, it's her fault. Wait, who says Potter likes me? He's only spoken to me a couple of times. And who'd think of little Lily Evans when Tanya's around.

Terribly sorry, got off track there. Anyway the Marauders continued to talk all fast and everything tell the left almost as suddenly as they came. Potter swung his arm off my shoulders and him and the other Marauders stood up saying good-bye.

"Sorry, got to go Charms."

"Bye Lily."

"See ya guys."

"May I say that the pumpkin juice seems to be particularly fresh today?"

Then they were gone. Just like that. Then my friends began talking almost as fast as them.

"What was that all about?"

"I can't believe that James had his arm around you!"

"Wow, you didn't even get pranked!"

"James had his arm around you!"

"That was weird."

"JAMES HAD HIS ARM AROUND YOU!"

Anyway I'm just as surprised as any of them and now here I am sitting in transfiguration trying to turn a candle into a lamp thinking of James Potter and why the heck he had his arm around me.

**September 2- Potions**

You'd think that the staff of Hogwarts would learn that Gryffindors and Slyherins do not mix well. Of course we still have potions with them and if that's not bad enough. Good old Slughorn decided that we need to interact more with the other house. I think that his mind might be going really. There are so many signs;

5 Lately it seems that he might be becoming just as obsessed as Norman is with the Marauders. He kept going on about how all of the Gryffindor 6th year boys, even Pettigrew, (still want to rip him apart for telling. Grr) had managed to make the perfect Deflating Draught. Do the 5th years honestly care? No

4 He had to be reminded of my name at the beginning of class! Me, Lily Evans, his supposed favorite student! Honestly.

3 Last year he gave Regulus Black an O! I shouldn't even have to explain that! Stupid git.

2 I think that he might have the beginning of an infatuation with Professor Lonstrone, the Ancient Runes teacher, which should explain itself because she's definitely one of the ugliest teachers in the school. I know because I saw him trying to chat her up at the last ball. Maybe she gave him a love potion. But then that would mean she loved him! Eww bad mental picture!

And the number one reason it's obvious that Slughorn's mind is going;

1 He has put me and Black on the same table!

Seriously Slughorn what are you playing at! I mean he's never done assigned seating before but today as soon as he walked in he said he had a seating chart! So now there's one boy from Slytherin and one boy from Gryffindor and one girl from Slytherin and one girl from Gryffindor on a table.

So now instead of a table with my friends I share it with annoying prat named Larry Vane and Andromeda and Regulus Black.

Of course the first words of greeting I received from Black were "dirty little mudblood."

To which I, of course, replied "Black you're just begging to become a chicken again."

He was about to say something back but Slughorn cast a look in our direction and Andromeda nudged him. So I decided now was not the time to cause a scene so I settled with throwing him my best evil eye and getting to work.

We were supposed to be making a Swelling Solution, but it was extremely difficult seeing as how Black (even though I suppose Andromeda could've been helping him) kept throwing newt eyes into my potion. Off course it was simple enough to solve. I merely wrote him a note explaining exactly where I would stick my want if he didn't stop. Needless to say it did cease.

So I finished and now I'm sitting here passing the time by writing. Even though I have started feeling kind of itchy but oh well.

Ugh, Black's laughing at something and it's annoying the heck out of me.

I wonder what his little plan is. Hmmm I wonder if it involves potions. Maybe I should start carrying around antidotes in my bag.

IF BLACK DOESN'T STOP LAUGHING I AM GOING TO SHOVE UP MY WAND UP HIS-

Oh my……..

**September 2- Hospital Wing**

I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BLOODY MARAUDERS!!!!!!!!

Right now I am sitting in the hospital wing covered in green scales from head to toe! It seems that when those charming boys were babbling like maniacs to me one of them slipped some kind of powder into my pumpkin juice!!!!!!!

If Madame Pomfrey hadn't threatened to use restraints to keep me in bed I'd be tearing up the castle looking for them.

The stupid scales are starting to turn more of a pink and Madam Pomfrey says I should be back to normal by dinner. I cannot wait; I'm trying to decide if I should just hex them into the next century or pound them into bloody pulps. Grrrrrrrrr.

Mandy and Cassie just stopped by. I ran my theory about the Marauders by them and they both agree. Cassie said that after I went running from the room she over heard Andromeda ask Black if that was the same powder Sirius had bought over the summer.

"Regulus said yeah, so I just put two and two together," Cassie informed me.

Mandy's been observing my skin.

"I wonder where he got it. Could become useful to use against Slytherins," she mumbled herself.

"It doesn't matter where he got it," I snapped at her. I mean here is one of her best friends lying on a hospital bed covered in scales and she's not even concerned.

"Help me think of a good way to get them back."

Mandy and Cassie glanced at each other.

"Lily I don't think that you want to do anything else to them," said Cassie

"Yeah Lils, I mean think about it, this was pretty tame for them," agreed Mandy.

I suppose there right but I've decided that I'm at least going to get an apology out of every single one of them.

**September 2- Common Room**

Well that went bloody brilliant! After I was returned to my normal self I headed down to dinner. The Marauders weren't sitting with us again (they were down the table chatting up some girls in there year) instead it was just my usual crowd plus some boys from our year. There names our Brian and Shawn and they're fairly decent. While everyone else was talking I was keeping an eye on the Marauders, waiting for them to leave the table.

Once they finally did I waited tell they got a safe distance to follow.

After tagging along behind them until we got to a nice safe empty corridor I yelled, "Oi! Marauders."

They all turned around wands held high; I wonder if this happens very often since it seems to just be a second nature them.

Then they saw me and I am furious to report that the alert looks slid of there faces even if they did still hold there wands up.

"Yes Lily," Black asked, smirking.

"Where do you guys get off? That was a stupid dirty trick and I was humiliated in front of Slytherins for crying out loud!"

"Well, we're sorry about the Slytherins but you had to learn that nobody messes with the Marauders."

"You conceited prick! Being covered from head to toe in scales isn't exactly a picnic you know!"

"Lily it could've been a lot worse it we wanted it to."

I whipped out my wand then.

"I don't give a crap! I was humiliated in front of _Slytherins_."

"Yeah we got that part already. Now are we going to have to duel here Lilyflower? Because in case you haven't noticed odds are kind of against you."

4 to 1.

Maybe I did want to rethink this.

I didn't get a chance to respond because who came sauntering around the corner? None other than the Black sisters.

They stopped dead in there tracks when they saw us. Then Narcissa gave this little giggle that gave me the chills.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A mudblood with her wand out in the corridors? You should know the rules Evans; I thought you were a prefect."

Here Bellatrix gave her laugh. Ugh, and I though Narcissa's was evil, Bellatrix's made you want to run and hide somewhere.

"Well, Cissy I think we'd better teach the little mudblood a lesson," she cooed while fingering her wand.

I admit that creeped me out a little. I've heard enough stories about Bellatrix to know that you'd better be a darn good fighter to even consider getting in a duel with her.

"Leave her alone Black!" Potter growled.

Thank goodness they were there is all I can say.

Here _Cissy_ noticed them.

"Oh girls, if it isn't our darling cousin and his friends. Oh, what's this? They have there wands out too? Well, we can't have that. Let's see Bella, Andy, what should we do?"

Bellatrix laughed that scary laugh again while Andromeda just looked at us blankly.

Thankfully Sirius stepped forward then.

"Look Cissy, if you think you can take on five to three you're even crazier than I thought so why don't you take you are your precious pure-blood butts back to wherever you were going."

He was pretty red in the face, I guess he doesn't like being threatened by his cousins too much. And by the looks of it neither did they. Narcissa was shooting him death glares, while Bellatrix was just as red and angry looking as he was, while Andromeda looked (was it possible?) a little hurt.

"Fine then, have it you way Sirius, 10 points from Gryffindor _each_."

With that Narcissa stormed off followed by Bellatrix and Andromeda.

Once they were out of sight Sirius let out a long frustrated sigh and turned on his heel while muttering "This years going to suck with that hag in charge. 50 points taken and it's already the first day for crying out loud."

The other Marauders followed too but then Potter turned around.

"Want to walk with us Evans? We're just going to the tower."

I nodded and we walked in silence until he we got to the common room were Potter told me good-bye as they headed up to their dorm.

This is how I've ended up here waiting for Tanya to get back so I can tell her about how the Marauders rescued me from the Black sisters.

I'm still a little confused about Andromeda. I was sure I saw a little hurt in those eyes after Sirius told them off.

Ah! I have bigger things to worry about! What is that stupid little git the call Regulus Black planning against me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:** Wow I updated faster than I thought I would! The beginning of this chapter was supposed to be the end of the 1st but I screwed up. Sorry! Thanks to anyone whose read this chapter, hoped you liked it!

REVIEW!


	3. Bets and Trouble

**September 6****- ****Common Room**

Sorry I haven't written for a while but nothing really exciting has happened. Wait, scratch that, unless you count the _mountain_ of homework we've been given.

As soon as Transfiguration started on Monday McGonagall gave us one of the longest lectures I've ever heard about how this year we will have to strain our minds, study regularly, and work as hard as we've ever done for the O.W.Ls.

Or something like that, I'm not quite sure seeing as how I was writing in this for half the time and the other day dreaming about Black's slow painful death I'm going to give him someday.

Anyway I have to try to finish this three foot essay before tomorrow so I'll write later.

**October 5- Girls Dorm**

I am in a major crisis here. Oh my gosh what was I thinking.

I'm in the middle of a bet with Tanya. Not just any bet, I have to get a date to Hogsmade in two weeks! TWO WEEKS!

I've only been on two dates in my entire life,

Went out on a pity date with Larry Vance because I felt to guilty to say no to him after I had copied down half his potions essay. We just spent the whole night talking about his collection of Chocolate Frog cards while he kept trying play footsie under the coffee table. Obviously that date sucked.

When I was home for the summer this year I went out with a neighbor of ours, Shawn Wilson. We went to this carnival and the date went fairly well. That is until we went on The Ripper and I ended up throwing up all my cotton candy over his shirt. He never called back.

So you can see that I'm not exactly the dating babe of the century. Oh but that's not even the worst part. No you see Tanya had to add on to that I had… Okay, hang on let me explain.

I had just had one of the worst days of my life, I hadn't finished any of my homework, I've ended up being paired with Norman the Stalker for charms, Black had successfully managed to completely ruin my homework in Potions by spilling some dratted thing all over it, McGonagall caught me and Lisa passing notes and gave us both detentions, Mandy couldn't help with Ancient Runes because she had bloody quidditch practice, Cassie and Remus Lupin had a study meeting or something so I had no one to talk to about all these troubles!

So there I was, sitting in the dorm room feeling sorry for myself and stuffing chocolate frogs in my mouth. I really wanted Cassie at the moment because she would listen to all my troubles and not tell me I'm selfish or anything.

Well, of course, I didn't get Cassie, I got Tanya. Tanya came skipping back from her date, bubbling about how Gordon Hanson is just the cutest guy ever and how his lips are, like, the softest thing in the world, and how she thinks he might be the 'one'.

Gag me. Tanya says this about all of her dates; she'll probably dump him by the end of the week.

But _then _Tanya sees all the chocolate frog wrappers all over the place and has the nerve

to say "ugh, Lily you can't keep eating sweets every night or you'll never get to a size 4."

I choked on my frog.

"What's the matter with you!? Can't you see I'm upset?" I shouted back at her.

Tanya was already heading to the bathroom, but when she heard that she turned around and glanced at me.

"You're upset?" she asked mildly.

The girl's a genius.

I tossed a pillow at her and nearly screamed "Of course I'm upset you idiot. My life sucks! All you guys are these gorgeous smart wonderful people and I'm just some fat dumb horrible person whose gonna end up an old hag!"

Tanya was staring at me with this weird expression on her face and you know what popped outta her mouth? "Lily are you having PMS?"

Well, I guess it was a reasonable question but that did _not_ go over well with me. I won't bore you with how are fight went down. We started on each other- I mentioned her stupid date-she said at least she could get a date- I said I could get a date if I wanted- she said prove it- I said fine.

There she sat thinking.

"All right then Lil's," she said with this wicked smirk on her face, "would you put your money were your mouth is?"

"Of course." Stupid Stupid!

"All rightey then," still smirking evilly. "Get a date by two weeks…. _and_ none of our guy friends or some geeky little nerd."

That drained a little of my confidence, I was planning on asking Larry Vane or something, but I still answered I'd do it.

But then my huge mouth had to shoot off again and was all "is that the best you can come up with Tanya? This won't be very hard."

I was lying through my teeth, this was probably going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Tanya seemed to contemplate for a minute.

Oh, if only, if only. Maybe she wouldn't have been able to think of this horrible thing if Cassie hadn't come in at that moment and gone "oh! Remus is so nice! You guys know what he did? He-"

Only we never found out what Remus did. Because that second Tanya screamed "That's it!"

Me and Cassie gave her those stares we usually reserve for History of Magic.

"You think our little challenge is easy? Well then you've got to go out with a Marauder!"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. Cassie was busy asking what bet and Tanya was staring at me, waiting for me to talk.

I can't even begin to tell you all the thoughts going through my head.

She isn't serious

James Potter

Oh my gosh she is serious

Sirius Black

I'm such an idiot

Remus Lupin

We are so not friends anymore

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO

You could see by the names I was going over my options (no way was I going out with Pettigrew).

Tanya was looking all smug, "What's the matter Lily, I thought the other was too easy."

And again the huge mouth shoots off with "of course I can it's no trouble at all."

Tanya looked surprised. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait if I do get a date what I get out of this."

Tanya looked uncomfortable, she knows that I would come up with something she definitely wouldn't like.

"I know….."Now it was my turn to grin evilly. "If I win you can't go out on a date for a month."

Ah, I wish I had a camera so I remembered that look on her face. She stood there sputtering like an idiot for about two minutes.

"Well, I won't have to worry because you'll never get a date with any of them."

That hurt a little, I know she doesn't think about what she says when she's mad, but really what kind of friend is she?

"I'm just glad I won't have to listen to you talk about another bloody boy for a month."

Tanya just stormed into the bathroom and I flung my curtains around my bed hiding me from view. I really hate it when we fight. But I have bigger problems! I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH A MARAUDER!!!!!!!!!!

**October 10 Potions**

Haven't written for a couple of days because I lost this book. It was under my bed beneath this giant bowl of something that I can't get the spoon out of (a/n: I borrowed that from something but I'm not sure what).

There's not a lot to report- Me and Tanya made up the day after our little fight. You know how nice I was? I actually mentioned that we hadn't decided what I would have to do if I lost the bet. She said that I wouldn't have to do anything since I'd probably be embarrassed enough from being rejected. Can't really decide if that was nice or not.

On another note I still haven't asked one of them out. I keep hoping maybe they all have girlfriends but unfortunately, besides there regular group of fans, they all appear to be single.

I've been studying them when we're in meals together, trying to evaluate who I should ask out. At the moment I'm leaning toward Lupin.

Ugh, potions been unbelievable boring. We're having a review day were we have to write down every potion we've done so far, a description of what it does, and how our progress was on it on a scale of 1-4.

I finished the entire thing in about 5 minutes, the rest of the idiots (and by idiots I mean Slytherins) are only halfway down their page. I actually appear to be the only one done.

I have just realized something right here in this very seat. I can't ask out Lupin. I wanted Lupin because he seems like he would at least go out with me for pity. But I can't! I'm so thick, I don't believe I haven't seen it before. Cassie has a crush on him! DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT!

I was just looking back at some of my other entries and I saw about how she came in glowing after there study session. I also realized saw my entry on the train ride, I know I was all Oh Cassie has a crush!, but I didn't totally mean it. And they've been having all these other studying stuff and she's come back absolutely beaming every time. This completely spoiled this afternoon!

I'm going now. I have to wallow in my misery and despair for the rest of class.

**Two Hours Later Girls Dorm**

SODDING BLACK!

I hate that boy with every fiber of my being. He's landed me in detention. Now instead of having fun down on the quidditch pitch with my friends I'm going to be doing something or other in the potions room.

Here's what happened after I finished writing. I noticed that Black seemed kinda shifty.

Immediately I was suspicious.

No I haven't forgotten about what Sirius said on the train. My friends actually said that they think it's making me a bit paranoid since I can't keep still if we ever pass Black in the hall.

So I watched Black out of the corner of my eye. I noticed two things 1) He was only a little more than halfway done with the essay, stupid git that he is. 2) He kept looking up at Professor Slughorn then scanning the room.

Oh, but then I noticed how his eyes flickered toward my paper. The dirty little rat was cheating of me!

I remember the blood rushing to my face and squeezing the edge of the table so hard I my knuckles turned bright white.

The little git was always prattling on how muggle-borns are so beneath pure-bloods and about how they're so much smarter than me. And now he's cheating of me!

I quickly scribbled a note about what was going to happen if he continued. I slid across the table when Slughorn wasn't looking. That was when the alarm went off.

I should have known. You see Slughorn is one of the most cheating obsessed teachers in the school. We aren't _ever_ supposed to share answers on essays. He says some crap about 'how will you learn'. It's a good thing potions is easy for me.

So the alarm goes off and Slughorn beelines (and I wouldn't think he would be able to move that fast at his size) right to our table. He was beaming he was so excited.

"All right! Which of you was it?" He peered at all of us in this excited way.

Any tiny shard of hope I possessed flew out the window when I saw that malicious glint I saw all to well in the eyes of Black.

"Professor I think this note Evans gave me might be of interest." He held up the note.

Ooh, I could really have killed him then.

Slughorn's face fell a little. It's no secret I'm his favorite student.

"Wait! The only reason I was passing a note to this filth was because he was cheating of me!" Did you seriously expect me not to say anything?

"Mr. Black is that so?"

"_Professor_," oh great he was going into sniveling mode. "I am perfectly capable of doing my own work! Why would I copy off of _Evans_?"

Little bugger spat out my name like it was a swear word. It must have taken self restraint not to call me by his usual nickname.

"He did so copy of me! Look at his paper it will probably have all the same answers as me!"

Slughorn started babbling something about how he could have the same answers as me because he had studied the same material. Blah, blah, blah, I know what I saw.

Black was grinning like he was having the time of his life. He knew he probably wasn't going to get caught, maybe told of at the most.

However I used all my self control I could muster and when Slughorn was finally finished his stupid lecture he informed me I'd have to talk a zero on the worksheet. Still I didn't snap! I just gritted my teeth so hard I'm surprised I didn't break one off.

All was well, until Black hexed me in the corridor. It all happened so fast I don't even really remember what happened. I think he thought he was being discreet or something and sent some spell that made my feet go on fire.

It was all a mess with me and him firing of the first spells that came to mind. Lisa stepped in to help and for a minute it looked like we would be able to shut him down.

But then Bellatrix stepped in. –shudder-

I have no idea were she popped out of but then she was there helping her darling little cousin. I wrote about how good she was and I can now say I found out the hard way that the rumors were true.

In less than a minute both Lisa and I were lying on the floor I'm not sure about Lisa but I think I was near losing consciousness.

It was very near breaking out into a riot before the teachers intervened. Lisa, Black, and I were rushed to the Hospital Wing. There really wasn't anything wrong with us but we had to stay for a couple of hours.

After we were released McGonagall informed me that she was very disappointed so on so on (practically the same Slughorn speech) and I now have detention for a week every night in the dungeons. Pickling newts or something.

At least Lisa will be with me.

**Half Hour Later**

Martin, a guy in our year that we're friends with, just told me some news about my detention tonight.

"Hey Lily guess what." I love Martin to death but you should know that he can be unbearably annoying.

"What."

"Guess."

"No tell me."

"Guess."

"Martin just tell me!"

"Just guess Lily!"

"No!"

"yes."

"NO!"

"GUESS!"

"SNAPE WASHED HIS HAIR! THERE I GUESSED, NOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT!"

Martin loves to do games like that with people, especially with me. He says I give the best reactions.

He gave me this disgusted look, "Lily the marauders wouldn't like you stealing their material."

"Then what is it."

"Well, Lisa told me about your detention-"

"Everyone knows about my detention."

"Lily don't interrupt. Now as I was saying-"

Luckily Lisa butted and actually told me.

"James Potter and Sirius Black are gonna be in detention with us. No big deal."

It really is no big deal but for some reason my stomach keeps feeling weird.

**A/N: Okay so I haven't updated for a long time but I've been really busy with school and I had a mild case of writers block. Now that I've got a better idea of what to do I'll definitely update more. I think that my writings gotten a little better since schools started but that might just be me. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Reviews are of course always appreciated.**


	4. Dates and Detentions

**October 11 Library**

Detention was….interesting. Definitely more good than bad.

Lisa and I walked down to the dungeons together. On the way we ran into Sirius and James. We exchanged typical hellos and everything and then they walked with us down to the dungeons. Lisa did all the talking while I just tagged along behind.

When we got to the dungeons we found a note from Slughorn saying he'd be a couple of minutes late, unfortunately the door was locked.

_Sigh_ Yet another sign Slughorn's mind is going. I mean what kind of idiot would leave Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same corridor. Poor Professor.

Just as we finished reading this, Black and Bellatrix walked up and also read the note. And took place on the opposite side of the hall.

Two words… Awkward silence.

Black was mostly staring at his feet while Bellatrix studied her nails. Potter stared at the potions door. Lisa just looked of in space. And Sirius was looking anywhere but across the hall.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I broke the ice.

"So… Potter, Bla-, Sirius. What are you guys in for?" I wouldn't want to confuse all three Blacks at once would I?

Potter looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Let's say revenge is _bitter_ sweet."

I raised my eyebrows, "Meaning what exactly?"

James gave a smirk, "It means that it feels good to get back at Snape, but not as nearly as well for getting detention."

"What Snape do to you?"

"He burned my homework, now I've got a P in Muggle Studies."

He smiled at me again.

"And what about you." Now I turned to Sirius.

He glanced at me but then his eyes flashed across the hall.

"Slughorn decided I use to much foul language while speaking to sweet little Bellatrix."

Sirius scowled toward at said person while she looked up at him. Bellatrix smirked and then turned to Regulus, she leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

Regulus glanced at her then turned away again, Bellatrix let out her creepy giggle.

At first I didn't get why Bellatrix was looking at Sirius all smug and stuff, but then I did look and he was getting all red in the face. Like the time Narcissa took away all those points. I still don't get it

Just then Slughorn came ambling up from the dungeons. When he saw all of us he smiled, "Well, what is this, Gryffindors and Slytherins getting along? Maybe if you had thought of these things earlier you wouldn't be here."

Getting Along? Hardly, we just managed not to kill each other for a few minutes.

We all filed into the room and sat at our separate tables.

"All right Madame Pomfrey needs more Hiccoughing Solution. I'm going to divide you into pairs and you'll make the potion."

Drat. We all had the perfect partners, Lisa and me, Potter and Sirius, Black and Bellatrix.

I guess it defeats the purpose of detention though.

Slughorn studied all of us then made his final decision, "Mr. Black please partner with Miss O'Donnell, Mr. Potter partner with Mr. Regulus, and Miss Black and Miss Evans."

At first I thought, okay I'll just stay out of her way. HA! I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

We sat at a table and Slughorn passed us the ingredients. I opened my book and glanced at Bellatrix who was writing something on some slip of paper.

"Well, err, should we get started?"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed over to me. Her lips pulled back in an ugly sneer that'll probably give me nightmares. Then she hissed (so Slughorn couldn't hear) "Look you little piece of filth, if everyone always says you're so good at potions then prove it. Meanwhile I'll be sitting here doing my business."

Then she just turned away, like hell was I going to take that!

"Look Pureblood Princesses, I know you think you're so superior to me so you prove everything you slimy Slytherins are always going on about."

Her eyes widened for a second then she growled "I'll show you what-"I was saved when Slughorn came bustling over.

"That is no way for a proper Slytherin to act (more like the _only_ way proper Slytherins act) "you will work with Miss Evans no matter how you feel about her."

Slughorn gave Bellatrix another cold stare than went to check on Sirius and Lisa. Bellatrix glared at me, but then acted like a 'proper Slytherin' and opened her book too.

So we started everything like we were supposed to, we didn't even exchange words the whole time. But, sadly, this couldn't last.

So everything was going fine until we had to add the prodinite (A/N: just imagine some kind of liquid to use in a potion) Bellatrix was measuring it out while I was looking at the instructions again. Then I heard a small 'oops.'

I can't really explain the feeling that came over my back, but it was nasty. So I did the screaming, dancing around, screaming some more and so on so on.

"Miss Evans what is going on?" Slughorn came running at me trying to get me to stop twirling around.

"She-_scream_-poured-_yelp-_ pro­-_scream_-dinite on­­­-_scream­-_me!"

Bellatrix pointed at herself like "Who me? Couldn't be!"

Slughorn managed to get the stuff of and calm me down. I will try really hard to copy exactly what followed from this point on.

So Slughorn gave this huge sigh and said, "I don't think the partnerships we have are working out…." He studied us again, and then continued, "We're going to have new partners, all right lets see. Mr. Regulus and… Miss O'Donnell?"

He smiled, satisfied with that match, "Now then……oh wait."

I saw the problem quickly, if he matched Lisa and Regulus Sirius and James (do I have to explain?) would have to partner up leaving me and Bellatrix, or Sirius and Bellatrix which seemed to be the reason he was here in the first place, James and Bellatrix might be okay but for some reason I doubted it.

Anyway back to Slughorn- He thought things, then announced our new partners. "Miss Black with Miss O'Donnell, Mr. Sirius with Mr. Regulus, and Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

James and me!

Slughorn pointed for us to go over to Sirius and Lisa's table, looking at the potion it seemed like they were almost done.

James turned to me and smiled, "So, should we get started?" And we did, Potter's really good at potions so we finished it in only about ten minutes.

While we were working he made me laugh a lot, he can actually be really sweet.

After we finished I checked out the other groups, Bellatrix and Lisa didn't seem to be speaking, at least Bellatrix didn't look like she was going to pour anything on her.

Sirius and Regulus…..well I couldn't really tell right then, they seemed to be getting along okay, they were talking.

"So…," James had brought me out of my observations.

"So."

"It's true; you're really good in potions." He smiled.

I dunno if I blushed or not, he had a really cute smile.

"You're not so bad yourself."

We were quite for a couple of minutes, and then James spoke again.

"Are you friends with Tyler Wilson? He's in your year."

Tyler Wilson is in my year, he's also Lisa's boyfriend.

"Yeah we're friends, Lisa and him are dating."

James nodded then said, "Yeah he was asking me about quidditch tryouts, what about his friend, what's his name? Martin?"

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Well, he _is_ really annoying."

"When are quidditch tryouts anyway?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"Are you quidditch captain?"

"Not this year it's still Fitzgerald, but people are saying I might replace him. He isn't looking very good."

"Do you think we'll beat Slytherin?"

"If we don't I'll definitely become captain."

"Fitzgerald would have to move out of the tower."

"Maybe he could move in with the Slytherins," James smiled; I think he liked the idea of being captain.

The conversation changed over time I just remember I was still giggling about this impersonation he made of Filch when he asked it,

"What's Lisa's heritage?"

The question confused me at first, "uh, I think she's got roots in Sweden or something-"

"No, I mean is she Muggle-born or what."

"Oh," I looked over at Lisa, she was sitting way far from Bellatrix who was writing again.

"Um, her dad was Muggle-born but her mom came from a wizard family, so I guess that would make her half-blood."

He nodded but I asked him why he wanted to know. He shrugged "Just wondering, at least Bellatrix is ignoring her. She doesn't seem to be very happy with her cousins though."

Sirius and Regulus seemed to be having some discussion, they talked low and quiet and Bellatrix kept looking over there.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Dunno."

We talked about other things and it was funny, I've never met anyone so easy to talk to.

Ugh, looking back it sounds so stupid but here's what happened,

It just popped out of my mouth I swear, "James do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip in a little while."

"Yeah."

"And I don't have a boyfriend."

He started to smirk a little, "Really?"

"Nope, but you already knew that. Remember, you asked me before you guys turned me green."

"Yeah, I remember. So if you don't have a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend…"

I waited hoping

"I guess we'll just have to sip our butterbeer all alone."

Stupid jerk.

"Or we could sip it together."

He had a full smirk on now.

"Miss Evans are you asking me out?"

"I believe I am Mr. Potter. Do you accept?"

If you repeated this conversation to anyone I know they would just laugh, Lily Evans doesn't talk to cute guys like that. James must bring out a different side of me.

"Hmmm. Would you have me home by eight?"

"Mr. Potter if you're more interested in kidding around maybe we should sip our butterbeer by ourselves."

I hope it didn't show then but you have _no_ idea how nervous I was.

"Miss Evans can't you take a joke? Of course I accept!"

I don't know if I've ever smiled so big in my entire life, my face was actually starting to hurt.

I really, really, don't want to seem obsessed with him, I told you I hate those stupid fan girls, but I can't help it. He has the most _gorgeous_ hazel eyes in the world!

"It appears you all are finished. Clean up please."

We all did what Slughorn told us too. I kept sneaking glances at James and I think he was kinda grinning.

Slughorn finally released us. Once we were out in the corridor Bellatrix grabbed Regulus by his arm and started dragging him off. He glanced back once. Sirius did not look happy.

"Night Lisa. See you later Lily." James winked at me and my heart fluttered a little. Black glanced from James to me, Lisa looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Lisa called after them.

James looked over his shoulder; the boys were heading the other direction away from the common room. "We're just taking a little detour; you girls have a nice night." Black didn't even look back.

"Doesn't seem like Black enjoyed that." I said to Lisa as we started walking.

"Which one? Oh, wait! Forget about that what did James mean see you later?"

I didn't want to tell her then so I was just "oh, I don't know that he'll see me later."

"Later as in a date later?"

I giggled

"_Lil-eee_." That's the way all my friends say my name when the want to strangle me, which is surprisingly often.

"I'll tell you when we get to the dorm."

We got to the dormitory with Lisa dragging me along the way Bellatrix had to Black (yes, know that we are out of the company of Sirius, Regulus is back to being referred to as Black).

"SHUT UP LILY'S GOT SOMETHING TO TELL US!"

It was then I realized Jessie Anderson was in the room with us. So I dunno if I've mentioned her before- she's medium height, got medium dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and she's pretty skinny.

Jessie isn't my favorite person in the world. She's a year above me and seems to think that because of this minor fact we need to worship the ground she steps on. She spends her summers and holidays in New York City and every time she comes back we get the history of her new diamond jewelry from Tiffany. But her crowning achievement is that she is the unofficial leader of the unofficial James Potter and Sirius Black fan club.

Off course her and Norman work together but she gets all the glory.

So there she was sitting, on Tanya's bed looking at some magazine. Tanya and Jessie are kind of friends even though Tanya says she really doesn't like her to much.

I didn't think this would go down to well if Jessie heard about my date with James.

Luckily for me one of her friends popped in "Jess, Mariah's got those new pictures of Sirius!" That had her out of quickly enough.

Tanya shuddered, "Finally, I thought she'd never leave. It really bugs me how she thinks just because Daddy took me to New York one time she thinks we're, like, connected. And why does she even go to America, I know she's got family but really-"

"Shut up Tanya," Thank you Mandy.

"Tanya," I said in the sing-song voice. "Didn't you say that you had a date with Gordon Hanson?"

She nodded.

"Oh, what a shame you'll have to cancel, you'll probably be helping me get ready for my date instead."

Lisa squealed, Mandy didn't get it, Tanya's eyes popped, and Cassie smiled.

Best detention I've ever had.

**October 14**

_So bored_.

Really I've never been like this. Usually I have fun when I'm here. Now I'm struggling for my sanity.

Sigh Nothing to report.

Wait, never mind there is something. Sadly, Tyler and Lisa broke up. It's weird because Tanya and I thought they would be a great couple and they barely lasted a month.

At least it isn't _too_ awkward between them.

Got to go to Charms. I'll write as soon as anything interesting happens.

Countdown for Saturday-5 days (C'mon can you blame me for being a little excited.)

**October 16- Library**

I just had the most interesting conversation. That's putting it lightly.

I'm sitting in the library doing my History of Magic homework; you know minding my own business. Then I look up and am suddenly staring into a pair of bespectacled hazel eyes.

"Holy shi-" James (yes it was him) put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh. It's just me don't have a heart attack."

My heart was beating so fast I think a heart attack was quite possible.

"How could you be that quiet?"

James shrugged, "Listen are we still on for Saturday?"

"Of course."

He was grinning again. "Do you really want to go to Hogsmede during the boring old day?"

"Err…"

"Or would you like to go at the lovely time of night?"

My eyebrows shot up, "Are you talking about sneaking out of school? That's impossible!"

"Is not, I've done it lots of times."

"Well... What if we get caught?"

"I can honestly tell you there isn't a chance anybody will see us sneaking out."

I didn't want to seem chicken, what was I supposed to say?

"Okay, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Have you heard of that new club? We'll be going there."

"Don't you have to be 17?"

"Fake ID."

"Were do we get them."

"I have to protect my sources Lily. Now what do you want your first name to be?"

"What about my last name?"

"Evans is a common enough last name but we change first names for precaution."

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Well, the rest of the marauders are. But we'll have privacy if that's what you're asking."

"Uh, well I guess."

"Great! Now what about that name."

In the end I told him to put me down with Michelle.

It's weird, usually I try not to break many more rules then necessary . I guess James brings out more than one side of me.

So, for one night good-bye rule abiding Lily Evans, Hello new daring Michelle Evans!

Countdown for Saturday- 3 days

**Later- Girls Dormitory **

Ha Tanya is so jealous. I wish I had a camera when she had to go up and break it to Gordon she couldn't go out with him on Saturday.

Of course now I've gotta decide what to wear. Tanya says I can't wear just anything to a night club.

Anyway I'll write as soon as anything worth writing about happens. Besides Saturday I mean.

**A/N:** **This isn't my best chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way. I'll be updating faster in December because I'll be having more free time once I get off on break.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers- **

**alwayssinging- THANK YOU**

**Randommoment- Thank you for reviewing each of my chapters and I do think Lily's life's going to be getting better soon. You're awesome**

**TheCullenboys- Thanks for reviewing. I really like the Sirius/Bellatrix ship but there definitely won't be anything major in this story. If I decide to have any it'll probably be small.**

**Cherrykisses21- Thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**Gertyfull Angel- Thanks for being the first to review:)**

**I hope you guys review again and everyone else review to! - Nicole**


	5. Panic and Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC.

**October 18- Dormitory**

_Really long loud scream_

I am so nervous!

I have pretty much everything covered – I've got a great outfit to wear, I know what I'm going to do for my hair, and I guess I'm an okay dancer.

But still I'm going out with the hottest boys in school!

**October 19- Dormitory**

I'm going to go crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait. I CAN'T WAIT X100000000

I really am going crazy, their going to have to haul me off to a lunatic asylum before it's time for the date.

**October 19- Bench in Hallway **

Just got back from Hogsmede and no it wasn't the date. Tanya made me go with her to get new robes Cassie got dragged along too. Our complaining was to no avail because Tanya pointed out it was my fault since she was dateless.

Okay, I'll admit it did calm my nerves a little. I got this lovely honey flavored lollipop from Honeydukes and that made the time pass more quickly while Tanya tried countless things on and finally settled on something I swear she already has.

We passed by Madam Puddifoots and spotted Lisa with some guy from Hufflepuff.

Then we made a sweep of every popular hang out in the village before we ended up in front of the shrieking shack. Ugh, that place gives me the creeps.

"Maybe we shouldn't be standing here," Tanya said nervously.

"The house seems pretty quiet now," I commented.

"So that doesn't change evil spirits live here!" Tanya is a huge wimp when it comes to ghosts. She doesn't even like to be around the ones at Hogwarts.

"You know, maybe the spirits aren't that bad. Maybe they just like to party." I giggled nervously.

Then Cassie shocked us both with what she said.

"I don't think spirits live there. I think a werewolf stays there for the full moon."

Tanya and I stared at her.

"What, it fits."

"A werewolf," Tanya whispered.

"But couldn't it just use the forest," I was whispering too.

"For heavens sake you guys. It isn't the full moon, there isn't one there now it's not going to hear you."

"How do you know," Tanya asked.

Cassie looked at the house for a minute before answering, "Ever since Alex (that's her little brother) got bit I sometimes think about how full moons used to be. When I didn't worry about what Alex was going through. Remember last year it was the full moon and we were visiting Hogsmeade. The night before Dumbledore said none of us were to go near the Shrieking Shack. He said the spirits seemed especially violent. Every time anyone in the village talks about this place and you ask when the last time it really was loud they say it the date when it was a full moon. Can't you see it?"

Wow. That's all I can say.

"You're right." Tanya and I said.

Cassie sighed again. "I feel bad for whoever has to use it. That could be Alex one day."

We were comforting Cassie when _she_ came.

"Hey girls!" Just hearing the old hags voice made me want to puke.

I turned and saw Jessie Anderson. She had five other girls with her, I recognized two as Gryffindor girls in her year, then a couple of Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff.

"Tanya," Jessie crowed and came up and gave her a hug.

"Oh sweetie it's been to long," she continued not noticing how Tanya's face had blanched when she hugged her.

"Oh guess what? I just got the most horrible news, instead of going to New York for Christmas I've got to go to LA! This is absolutely horrible I tell you! All the girls have been telling me at least I'll get to see Hollywood- have you heard of Hollywood? You would've if you'd taken muggle-studies that sub spent three lessons on it- but anyway…"

It went on and on, she's so spoiled. I'd love to go to any part of America and she's complaining just because she gets to go to a different famous city?

I had been busy formulating our escape plan but then she said something that caught my attention, "and how am I going to be able to keep the club up? With me over on the West Coast I'll wear out fifty owls before one message gets there! I can't just abandon Sirius and James like this-"

"Jess, will you _please_ at least consider adding Remus," one of the girls from Ravenclaw whined.

"Rachel we've been through this. Adding Remus right now might not be the best idea, it could throw everything off."

"But Norman agreed!"

"Norman likes all the Marauders; he'd agree to put in Pettigrew if you asked him." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Look Jessie, seeing as I'm now dating Remus can I at least represent him or something?" When Rachel said this I felt Cassie stiffen next to me.

"Hmm, well that might be possible."

"Uh, Rachel," I called her, "you're going out with Remus?"

Rachel beamed at me, "he asked me out a few days ago. We're sneaking out tonight and going to the new nightclub! Can you believe it? I mean he's so gorgeous with that hair and those eyes!"

"But you didn't go out before?" I pressed.

"Well, no." she squinted at me. "Hey do I know you from somewhere."

"Lily Evans, I'm 5th year Gryffindor."

"Now I remember. I've seen you a couple times. Oh I love green on you," she said pointing to my jacket.

"Thanks."

Tanya had managed to casually start moving and we started walking away. Before we were completely out of earshot I heard Jessie start talking again.

"Ehmagosh I almost forgot," Jessie said turning back to the others. "Did any of you find out who James is taking to the club?" When they all shook their heads she let out a frustrated breath.

"This is gonna bug me forever. Let's see what we know. 'Kay so she's fifth year, no idea what house she's in, she's kinda short, and she's good at potions. That's it?

"Well, I heard James say she's got gorgeous eyes…."

But then I couldn't hear more. I was floating the entire time we were walking back.

On the way back to the castle we passed by Puddifoots again. Lisa was still there with Mr. Hufflepuff and we waved but she didn't see us. We were still standing in front, debating- more me and Tanya, Cassie was being quiet- whether to levitate her tea cup away and see if she'd notice.

Then someone was tickling me, I jumped a foot in the air giggling and clutching my sides. I turned and who was there- James and the rest of the Marauders. He was smiling like crazy and I'm pretty sure my face turned the shade of a tomato.

"How did you know I was ticklish," I asked.

"I didn't," he said, grinning still.

Black was laughing (his laugh sounds so much like a dog barking), Pettigrew was chuckling, and Lupin was smiling.

"I thought you were in detention," I accused him.

"We managed to worm our way out," he said, "What are you guys doing."

"Arguing what the best way to get Lisa's attention," Tanya said.

"What are your options so far," Pettigrew asked. He smiled at me, I think he's trying to be friendly in case I'm still mad about 'the secret'.

In case you're wondering, YES! I'm still very mad and don't intend to forgive the little runt anytime soon!

"Levitating her tea cup or just sneaking up and saying boo," Tanya said.

"Where is she," Black scanned the tables, then his eyes widened and he started sputtering, "Is that- is that-."

"What," James asked.

Black didn't answer, just held up a finger and pointed.

We turned our heads and looked. There was Heidi Kales, evil Slytherin Princess, looking nice and cozy with Regulus Black, evil Slytherin Prince. They weren't snogging but she had herself wrapped around him like the snake she is.

Sirius had a little freak out, the boys kind of had to restrain him. It seems he thinks Heidi's the spawn of the devil, which of course if she was, wouldn't surprise me in the least.

I wanted to stay to see if Black would actually go over there but Cassie pulled me and Tanya away.

So now here I am sitting on a bench in the halls hearing the one girl's voice go over and over in my head, "I heard James say she's got gorgeous eyes…"

**Two Hours Later- my bed in dormitory**

Tanya and I are going over my appearance. My hair falls just past my shoulders and usually it's a little wavy but tonight we're straightening it.

I'm wearing green halter dress, which Tanya had showed me from a catalogue.

Actually it used to be blue, but Tanya agreed with Ravenclaw Rachel (that's what Cassie has been calling her) and said green looks great on me. So she changed it

I've got these black strappy shoes that have a two-inch thick on them. I'm a little nervous about the shoes because these aren't exactly walking shoes and how else are we supposed to get to Hogsmeade?

Mandy let me borrow the cutest little bracelet; it's got quidditch charms on it. Really, it's got a quaffle, a beater bat, a broomstick, a goal stick, and the cutest is this little snitch. I'm really contemplating on stealing this from her.

Lisa and Cassie said they'd do my make-up, hopefully they won't go to over the top.

Still hyperventilating, but I'm okay.

I guess.

**Ten minutes later-still in my bed**

I feel bad for Cassie.

Still can't believe that I'm the only one that's figured it out. At least I think I am, but the others probably would've talked.

Like I said she's been calling her Ravenclaw Rachel, she's found subtle little ways to bash her.

Example- "You know the girls we ran into? Didn't you think they were all totally ditzy? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be mature.

That was what she'd been talking about forever, now she's pretending to be napping but I think she's trying to figure out how to slip something in Ravenclaw Rachel's drink.

**Three hours later-Common Room**

Just got back from a prefects meeting.

I was quite annoyed that we had a meeting today. I mean come on a Saturday? But I'm too chicken to ditch so I went like the good little girl I am.

Anyway, I was running late and I know that Narcissa would only be too happy to take points away from tardiness.

I had finally managed to find the right floor and was now running like crazy to find the meeting room.

I knew I was getting close because I recognized the awful painting of the doxies. That meant the room was right around the corner.

So I rushed around the corner when I collided with someone. Our heads made this awful _thunk_ and we fell backwards.

I moaned, sitting up on my elbows.

At first I froze 'cause I thought it was Bellatrix Black.

Luckily once she got up on her knees I saw it was Andromeda instead.

"Lily Evans?" she said looking at me kind of out of focused.

"Andromeda," I said kind of curtly. I was trying to get up but I was a little dizzy.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was running and I didn't realize you were coming around the corner. Here let me help you up."

She said this all while scrambling up herself then rushing over to me.

My mouth dropped to my chest.

Was a Black actually being civil towards me?

"Uh…thanks," I mumbled as she helped me get to my feet.

"Are you running late too?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, I was half suspecting her to jinx me any second.

She checked her watch and moaned, "Crap, Cissy's gonna kill me. We better go in."

"Good idea," I said hastily. I wasn't quite comfortable being alone in a corridor with a Slytherin. Even if they were being nice.

"Oh, and um Lily?" she said while my back was turned.

"Huh," I looked at her.

She was fluffing her hair and she blushed a little as she muttered, "Do I look okay?"

I was surprised, big time. This girl's weird.

"Yeah, you look fine."

She looked relieved and we went in to the prefect's room.

Almost as soon as we took our seats (mine by Larry Vane, hers by Black) Narcissa snapped, "You're late Evans! 5 points from Gryffindor."

But then the Head boy said, "And 5 from Slytherin for being late also. No offense Andromeda."

I shot a grateful look at the Head boy. He's a Ravenclaw named Ted Tonks and he seems like a great guy.

Narcissa most definitely didn't agree with me. She was glaring so ferociously it was a miracle he didn't burn and die right there.

The only thing worth noting was that our 6th year Gryffindor Prefect, Mariah Parsons got into a row with Bellatrix. I guess Mariah caught Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange in a closet and instead of leaving quietly Black hexed her then went right back to- you know.

I wonder what unfortunate accident is waiting for Mariah.

THREE HOUSE LEFT!!!!!!!

**Two hours forty five minutes later- dormitory **

'Kay so I'm all ready. Outfit, make-up, hair, everything.

SO WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK ANY SECOND?! OH WAIT, I ALREADY AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Two hours fifty eight minutes later- staircase outside of dormitory**

This is it. I'm leaving. I promise to write when I get back.

**A/N: This was originally going to have the date in it, but then the chapter was over three thousand words long so I decided to put it in two parts. Don't worry I will have the date up ****very**** soon. Maybe even my today.**

**Thanks to my reviewers- TheCullenboys, Emerald Fayte, and special thanks to Dobbledore-97 who encouraged me to update.**

**Again I will have next chapter very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nicole**


	6. The Date

**October 20- In my bed**

_Sighs blissfully_ I love my life.

Last night's already slipping away so I have to hurry and write it all down.

So James told me to be at the common room no later than nine. And I had to wear a long cloak to make sure no one saw what I was wearing underneath.

When I got down to the common room I only saw James and Black. They both grinned at me as I rushed down.

"Hey Evans," Black smiled at me.

"Where are Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"They've got dates in different houses; they're picking them up now."

"And where's your date," I noticed nobody was approaching Black.

"I never go to a club with a date Evans," he wagged a finger at me, "that means you can hook up with as many stranger as you want."

"Here's you ID," James handed me a small card.

According to that I was seventeen and had already graduated Hogwarts. My name was Michelle Evans and it had a surprisingly okay photo of me.

"Where'd you get the picture," I asked James.

"Mandy Kishi loaned it to me. We better leave," James offered me his arm while smirking a little.

We went and met up with Lupin and Pettigrew. Lupin had Ravenclaw Rachel (who's last name's actually Albans) and Pettigrew had this curly blond Hufflepuff that's even shorter than me. Her names Suzie Hanson and she was actually quite nice. Don't know how Pettigrew got her.

We snuck down and were at the back door. And I was still wondering how we were going to make sure we weren't seen. Then James took out something he was hiding under his cloak.

It was an invisibility cloak!

Those are so rare a lot of people have gone their whole life without seeing one. I almost yelped when I saw it.

"Well, I'm off to get some supplies," Black said cheerfully. I had no idea what he was talking about.

I would've asked except then James pulled me close and put the cloak on.

I thought I'd faint right there.

"Okay let's go," James whispered.

We walked to the village and ducked into some ally where we took off the cloak.

"How are we going to get it back?"

He flashed me that grin of his, "It's coming right now."

This huge dark shape came around the corner. Of course I embarrassed myself to oblivion when I shrieked and jumped on top of the filthy garbage cans.

Is turned out to be this huge dog and I now know for a fact dogs can laugh. Seriously it was laughing at me! James was trying not to… but wasn't being very successful.

"He won't hurt you," he tried to assure me.

"How is that," I pointed at the beast, "going to get your cloak back up?"

James snickered, "You could say he's very well trained, couldn't you Pads."

"Pads?"

"Short for Padfoot," James muttered.

"You named the dog after Sirius?"

James grinned.

The dog carried the cloak back for the other three and we all walked toward the club.

The clubs called the Raven, it was built over the summer and opened at the beginning of the year and so far it's been all the rave.

As soon as we stepped through the door it seemed I was dragged off by Rachel and Suzie.

"Ehmagosh I had no idea it was you! Why didn't you tell me when we met in Hogsmeade?" This was Rachel

"Ooooooh, James was right, you do have gorgeous eyes," this was Suzie.

"Uh, where are we going?" This was me, meekly being dragged who knows where by Rachel and Suzie.

We ended up in the bathroom. At first I thought maybe they were going to interrogate me but it was actually just checking make-up.

Rachel kept saying she'd never have guessed it was me (little insulted at that) while Suzie nervously checked her hair.

"So Lily," Rachel turned to me, "have you ever been to a club before?"

I shook my head and she continued, "When you dance make sure it doesn't look like you're being electrocuted, don't drink a lot then try to dance, if you make-out don't do it in the dancing area, if you need to throw up don't let your date know that's what you're doing."

Back then Rachel sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Suzie just smiled at me and kind of shrugged.

When we went back out James was looking sort of irritated, "I don't really appreciate you kidnapping my date Rachel."

Rachel was so caught up in smothering Lupin she didn't hear. So James just took my hand and led me toward the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" James asked..

"Uh, firewhiskey," it was all I could really think of.

"Two firewhiskey," James threw a galleon on the table.

"Gotta see ID, man," the bartender said.

I took out the fake and gave it to him. I think he looked at me suspiciously.

"Michelle Evans?" I nodded.

"You're a little small for seventeen," he sounded hesitant.

"Bad end of a shrinking potion," I said, trying to sound casual.

But I guess the excuse was good enough cause he handed me my drink. When he slid James's ID back across the table I got a look at his fake name.

"Harry Potter? Well, I guess it is a common name."

James looked offended, "I _love_ that name."

I giggled but then stopped when I sipped my drink. I can know say I learned the hard way why it's called _fire_whiskey.

James was looked at me with this amused expression and I wasn't about to let him laugh at me. So I took a giant gulp which anyone should be proud of.

Of course I nearly coughed up a lung after, but we won't count that.

We danced. Not many really know this but I'm really pretty good at dancing. I took classes when I was little and really whenever I hear music I just let it take over and my body does what it will.

Okay that sounded really corny but I couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

We had a lot of fun actually. I think we were probably the best couple out there.

Cassie will be happy when I tell her Rachel wasn't being as lucky as I was on the dance floor. Every time I looked over there Rachel was sliding all over the place in her seven inch heels. Poor Lupin didn't know what to do and had to save her from breaking her legs at least five times.

I think Pettigrew and Suzie didn't dance. I'm grateful; can you imagine the sight of Pettigrew dancing?

Sirius had a number of partners but I think his favorite was some girl with Black curly hair; he danced with her at least eight long times that I saw.

But you can only dance for so long so me and James took a break.

"Hey, let's go out for some air," he whispered. We went out the back door into an ally and around to the back. The club is right below Hogwarts and there looking up at the castle, with it all lit up and the stars glinting, I don't know if I'll ever see something more beautiful in my life.

"C'mere," James patted the place next to him on the grass.

We were quiet a few moments, but it wasn't awkward.

"Tell me about yourself," that was James.

"Like what…" I asked.

"Start with your family," he said, leaning back like he was getting ready for a long story.

"I'm muggle-born and we live Leeds. There's my mom, she's my hero. My dad's great too, he works in the drill company. Then there's Toony-"

"Toony," James took his eyes of the stars to look at me.

"Short for Petunia, she's my sister. We were really close when were little but then she got jealous of me when we went to Hogwarts. She's dating this _awful_ boy; she met him at dad's work."

"That sucks," James muttered.

"What about your family," I asked, laying back like he was and staring at the stars.

"There isn't a whole lot to say. My mom and dad are great, I'm an only child. I do have a lot of cousins but there all older."

"That sucks," I repeated after him.

"So tell me about your friends."

"Oh, I could go on about them forever," I said.

"I have the same problem. How about we try to stick to the basics then?"

"All right. Let me start with… Tanya. She's a big flirt, as _you_ should know (James grinned) but I still love her to death. On my first day at Hogwarts me and her stayed up talking so long we had bags under our eyes the next morning. We get into fights but we always make up."

James smiled softly, "She's your best friend."

"Yeah she is. Mandy's a great friend too. I met her on the train, I remember she smuggled in a broom and burst into tears when they wouldn't let her try out for the quidditch team. She's a big party girl, I think she's had more butter beer hangovers than any of us." I smiled at the memories.

"What about the blond, Lisa right?"

"Lisa… it's hard to describe her. She's really popular with the guys I guess. Really she's smartest out of all of us. She's probably going to get straight O's this year."

"Then there's Cassie," I sighed and James looked up, "she's going through a bit of a rough time with her family and she's been a little depressed. I mean she's always been quiet but lately she even more now."

We were quiet again for a few moments before I said; "now you tell me about your friends. Do me a favor and start with Pettigrew, I've always wondered why you were friends with him."

James rolled his eyes, "You've got to forgive him for telling the secret sometime, you know."

"Never!" I cried.

James chuckled and continued, "Peter's a good guy. Maybe he isn't the smartest ever but he's a good friend. He's got a knack for being able to work out kinks in any of the pranks."

Whatever, like this apologizes for the fact he blabbed my secret.

"He lives somewhere in the country with his mom and dad, he's an only child."

"What about Remus?"

"Moony," James sighed like I had with Cassie, "he's…got a problem that I can't really talk about."

"Personal," I guessed.

"Yeah, he manages but it's still hard on him. He lives in Leeds too."

"He's muggle-born?"

"No, they just pretend to be muggles. His dad works in the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry and his mom's a secretary for another department."

"People say he's the one that talks you guys out of getting expelled."

James laughed loudly, "That's true. He's a brilliant pranker also. Half the stuff we pull wouldn't go right if it wasn't for him."

"Does he like Rachel," I asked as I tugged grass up from the ground. I was asking this question for Cassie, hoping James would say no.

"Not sure, I think he just wanted to have a date."

"She's trying to get Jessie Anderson to add him the fan club," I informed him, smirking when he blanched at the name of Jessie.

"Last is Sirius," I said, settling down on my back to look at the stars, "is he really named after the Dog star," I asked pointing up at the star. I'm a pro at pointing out stars; Astronomy is my second best subject after Potions.

"Yeah maybe that's why he loves dogs."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, we met on the train in first year and we were alike so we became good friends. He lives in London, it's him, Regulus (I made a face) his mom and his dad."

"Everyone calls him the ladies man of the group," I informed James.

"Well, I think he just wants to get in as many girls as he can."

"What, he's not going to date when he gets older? I could always picture him as a playboy."

"No it isn't like that; it's a lot more…complicated."

"How," I turned over on my stomach and elbows to stare at him.

James looked a little uncomfortable, "uh, Sirius wouldn't want me to tell."

"What is it? I swear I won't tell."

If you can't tell I'm a sucker for secrets, and this sounded especially interesting.

"He'll get really mad …"

"Please, please, please, please tell me!"

"Swear you won't tell?" His eyes stared into mine.

I raised my hand, "Scouts honor."

He looked puzzled, "what's scouts-"

"Never mind, so why does he want to get in as many girls as he can."

"Because he's engaged," James said simply.

"What! Isn't he cheating on her then?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, they aren't together. They don't even like each other. Sirius is thinking of anything he can to get out of it, but until we get out of Hogwarts there isn't much he can do."

"Who is it, someone I know?"

"You really wanna know?"

I nodded eagerly.

"It's Bellatrix."

I think my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Really," I asked dumbfounded (isn't that a funny word)

He sighed, "Sadly yes. They've been engaged practically since they were born."

"But they're _cousins_. That's sick!"

"The Blacks are a sick family," the way James said this I understood he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

After that he changed the subject to what my favorite music was, that lead to us talking about the differences between muggle music and wizard music. Then on to Muggle Studies and what their favorite classes were.

"I heard Jessie Anderson only took Muggle Studies so she could be in the same room as you," I giggled a little.

James made a face, "the stalker drives me nuts."

"You mean, you don't like the fan club?"

"Fan club?" He looked stunned.

"Well, it unofficial. You know; the girls always hanging around you guy?"

"Oh…" He still looked surprised.

"I thought you liked the attention."

"Some of them can be annoying," he admitted.

"Then why don't you tell them to bugger off?"

"It'd be rude," he said shrugging.

I was going to open my mouth and complain but decided I didn't want to bring Jessie Anderson into our date anymore. So I changed the subject.

"Oi! There you are!" We looked up to see Sirius staggering toward us

"I've been looking all over for you Jamsie," he said loudly.

I heard James groan.

"I swear this is the best club we've ever been too. You know who I ran into-"

He tripped and James had to help him up.

"C'mon," he said to me, "Moony knows a charm to make him a bit more sober."

We went back in and found that Rachel had finally broken off a heel, she wasn't hurt but it was obvious she was pretty embarrassed.

Remus had to fix Rachel's shoe, sober up Sirius, summon Suzie's lost cloak, and to clean off his pants where Sirius barfed all over them. So you can't really blame him for wanting to head back to the castle.

"But the night's just starting Mooney," Sirius yelled loudly.

"Then let's go get something to eat from the kitchens," Remus said tiredly.

That dog helped us back up to the castle again, I've got no idea how the trained it so good. Anyway we all went to the kitchens and broke off into couples again, except Sirius who just stuffed his face with whatever.

"What do you want," James asked me, waving at all the food and deserts placed around.

I immediately jumped for the triple fudge brownies. Those are to die for. James laughed but he took even more than me.

James and I snickered over at Rachel who was asking all the house-elves how many calories everything had and we talked about little miscellaneous things I can't remember.

Unfortunately, the night couldn't last. Remus must've finally cracked after having to hang out with Rachel all night long. He suggested (more like forced) us all to go back to our common rooms.

He and Pettigrew had to go drop off Rachel and Suzie and Sirius waggled his eyebrows at us and went up to their dorm.

That left James and I.

"You have fun tonight," he asked.

"Of, course," I giggled, I knew my voice sounded nervous.

"I did too. You're a lot of fun Lily."

"Same with you."

"Do you want to, uh, do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that," I muttered.

There was a pause for a moment.

"I guess I'll go to bed. G'night," I said quietly and began to head toward the stairs before he caught my arm and pulled me back gently.

Then…he kissed me.

No, it wasn't just a peck but it wasn't huge either. Just a kiss that lasted a few seconds.

After we broke apart he grinned and said, "Well, now you don't have to be _as_ mad at Wormtail."

"Why," I asked breathlessly.

"Now you've had your first kiss," he smiled and I blushed.

We finally said our good night's and when I came up I had to tell the whole story to all the girls before they would leave me in peace.

And know even though my hand is terribly cramped from writing so long I'm still in pure bliss.

_Sighs blissfully again_ I really do love my life at the moment.

P.S. Cassie was particularly pleased when I told her about Rachel. I still can't believe I'm the only one that's figured out she's totally crushing on him.

**A/N: Ugh, the last part of this chapter was awful. Oh well at least it's done. **

**I can know saw that I've officially learned me lesson, I will never promise a specific time I will update ever again because I'm absolutely awful at keeping that promise. So all I can say is that I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers;**

**Cherrykisses21- Thanks for encouraging me to update and I'm really glad you like the story. You rock.**

**Dobbledore-97- Glad you liked it. :D**

**Next chapter will probably be shorter and all I'll say is that fluff lovers might want to stay away.**

**EVERYONE REVIEW!!**

**-Love you all,**

**Nicole**


	7. Floating and Anromeda

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything besides my pathetic little OC's

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything besides my pathetic little OC's!

**October 21- Great Hall**

Poor Mariah Parsons had a most unfortunate surprise waiting for her. You remember yesterday when I told you about the prefects meeting? Well if you don't I'm gonna recap anyway.

Parsons had the horrible luck of catching Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange in a closet. Ew, can you imagine that awful sight?

Anyway, Parsons told them to get out and go back to their dorms but Bellatrix refused. Apparently Bellatrix hexed her and then just went back to whatever she was doing with Lestrange. Parsons confronted her last prefects meeting and basically called Bellatrix a slut.

This morning Parsons discovered that her beloved tawny owl had its neck wrung the night before. Another owl actually _delivered _it to her this morning at breakfast.

Hmm….I wonder who did it? The fact that Bellatrix and all her snaky Slytherin followers were laughing their heads off surely couldn't mean anything could it.

You've got to love my sarcasm.

Anyhow, Parsons did get something out of it. Sirius seems to feel the need to pay for his family's atrocities and has now begun dating Parsons. She's so happy she seemed to have forgotten all about the owl.

Poor little owl.

I blushed when James smiled at me this morning. But we haven't spoken yet.

Wow I'm still floating.

**October 22- Transfiguration **

Still floating!

James and I've been talking in the common room. People always look at us sort of weird. Jessie Anderson seems especially confused to why James Potter would be talking to me; a girl whose name she probably doesn't even know.

Well forget her I don't care whatever she thinks.

**October 24- Charms**

A few days ago I said Andromeda Black was weird right.

I'm back to that opinion of her.

Well, she's not _weird_ exactly. It's just so strange to have a Black be kind towards me.

Today in Potions Larry Vane was sick and I was thinking of ditching potions because now Black could be especially malicious towards me. Lucky me, Black was absent also.

But Andromeda wasn't.

While Slughorn was giving his regular lecture I was thinking about how there'd probably be this awkward silence on the table today.

Boy, was I wrong.

As soon as we were told to start working Andromeda was all "Hey, Lily!"

"Hi, Andromeda," I said cautiously. After all, I still didn't know if she was about to verbally attack me or something.

"Oh, you don't have to call me Andromeda," she rolled her eyes here, "My family has such long names it gets _so_ annoying. Anyway you can call me Andy."

"Okay…"

"Ugh, you're so lucky you're good at potions. I've barely been getting by this class since 1st year."

"Oh, that sucks."

She chatted for a few more minutes before she realized I wasn't exactly talking back.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just, well, uh, I always thought you had your cousin's opinion of me," I told her truthfully.

Her eyes widened and opened her mouth in shock. But then she got this strange glint in her eyes and she said, "Which one."

"What?"

"Which cousin, Regulus or Sirius?"

"Well, um, Regulus."

She snickered into her palm and muttered, "Lily, I can't really explain this here. How about we meet in the library next Sunday?"

I had no idea what was going on and then my state of confusion was further increased when she suddenly hissed, "Heidi's coming; I'm going to pretend like I hate you, okay."

"Andy," Heidi Kales cooed as she came over.

"Heidi," Andromeda smiled warmly.

"I just came over to make sure you weren't going insane. You know being stuck with mudblood Evans," she whispered loudly, most likely so I'd be sure to hear.

"I'm surviving but just barely," Andromeda whispered back.

The two giggled and whispered some more leaving me to feel like a dork. I was relieved when class was over but before I could get to Mandy safely I felt something sharp hit the back of my head.

It was a paper airplane and as Andromeda walked by with Heidi she pointed at it.

Here's what it said:

_Sorry about Heidi, I can't explain it here._

_Meet me at the library (potions section) Sunday at 6:00 A.M._

_I promise it will be worth it, I'll explain everything_

_-AB_

Can you see why I think she's strange? But, as usual, I'm curious so I'll turn up.

**October 25- my bed**

Oh, the joys of Saturday s.

Last night I hung out with the Marauders. They made me laugh so hard I thought my sides were going to break open.

James sat next to me with his arm around me.

Yes, I was elated.

Ha, Jessie Anderson was shooting glares at me all night. It was hilarious.

Well, I want some breakfast. I'll write more later.

**Later**

You know maybe I shouldn't go meet Andromeda. For all I know I'll go and get ambushed by a bunch of Slytherins. She is Bellatrix's sister after all!

But what if she isn't evil and won't ambush me.

ARGH! THIS IS CONFUSING!

All right I don't think I'll go.

**Even Later**

My previous entry has just been contrasted.

You see, Sirius just came up to me a minute ago and handed me this note.

_I swear on my dead cat Fluffster that I won't ambush you or anything like that. PLEASE MEET ME! I want to explain! Remember 6 o'clock Sunday morning in the potions lesson. Please, please, please be there!_

_-AB_

"So what's that about," Sirius asked once I was finished reading the note, "Andy just came running up to me and told me to give this to you."

"You're cousin wants me to meet her," I said quietly, "you don't think she'll ambush me do you?"

"Who, Andy? No. Why does she want to meet you?"

"I don't know. Guess I'll have to find out."

I know I shouldn't trust Sirius but I figured he wouldn't lie about his cousins.

So I have now decided I'll go!

Even though it may be the last thing I ever do…

Maybe I should go write my will.

**October 26- Common Room**

I met with Andromeda.

It was…well, to be honest I don't really know what to think.

As I said my curiosity was sparked enough that I was actually willing to get up at the ungodly hour of six just to go meet her.

I was surprised the library was even open but I guess Madam Prince can't bear to be away from her books too long. So anyway, there are around three aisles of potion related books so I just hung around there.

"Pssst!"

I (being rather daft in the morning) couldn't figure out the heck it was. Until I was roughly pulled down an aisle.

"Lily I've spent five minutes trying to get your attention," a voice scolded.

Of course it was Andromeda.

She dragged me down the aisle to a place that had these dusty old books with titles like; _Monkey Hairs, the Differences Can Change Everything _and _Wool of a Bat or Tongue of the Dog;_ _Can They Ever Work in Harmony?_

"Okay we shouldn't be interrupted here," Andromeda whispered, glancing around.

"Just being in the library at six in the morning probably means we won't be interrupted," I told her a little crossly.

"Your right," she laughed nervously while still looking around.

We stared at each other in silence before I finally said, "So what's this about."

She took a long breath.

"I don't hate you."

"Okay…"

"In fact I think you seem pretty nice," she continued eagerly.

"Uh, thanks."

"But the thing is Lily-um- sorry this is sort of embarrassing. It's just…I can't _be_ friends with you."

Off course I was very confused.

"Why?"

She sighed and slumped against the bookcase, "Because of my family."

"Oh…"

The meaning sort of sunk in then. She didn't want to defy her family by being friends with half-bloods and muggle-borns.

"Thanks for explaining," I said briskly and turned to walk away.

"No wait Lily!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Andromeda I understand," I said in a semi-understanding voice, "You don't want to make you're family mad by being friends with a Muggle-born. So you can be civil towards me whenever you like but other than that I'll stay out of your way."

"Lily you don't get it," she hissed.

"Huh?"

"If my parents ever knew I was remotely friendly to people like you I'd be disowned so fast my name would be blasted off the family tree before you can say muggle-born. The only reason Sirius hasn't been disowned is because he's the heir and they haven't quite given up on him yet. If I was disowned I'd have no where to go. I'd have to live on the streets or in some shelter," she continued bitterly.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am too."

After a moments silence she spoke again.

"Lily I'm really not the rest of the blood purists-"

"Like you're family?"

She grinned sort of ruefully, "Minus Sirius, yes. But you have to remember they still _are_ my family."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"So here's what I propose," she said in a business voice, "I'll be your friend but we sort of have to be secret friends."

"Secret friends?"

"I know it sounds harsh but I can't risk anyone telling my mum or dad. So can this work out."

"Uh-yeah," I mumbled," b-but why do you wanna be friends with me?"

"Cause you're nice and I like you for some reason. Maybe because you don't let Reg get to you…," she trailed of thoughtfully.

Before we said good bye I asked her something a little weird.

"Andromeda-"

"ANDY!"

"-sorry, Andy. If you don't mind muggle-borns and half-bloods why are you in Slytherin?"

She looked at me strangely before answering, "Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness, right. I'm ambitious, I'm rather cunning I suppose, and I'm fairly resourceful. It doesn't say evil in there does it?"

"No," I said startled.

"You see Lily a perfectly nice muggle-born could get into Slytherin just if they were ambitious enough. But I think everyone has a bit of every house in them. The hat thought of putting me in Ravenclaw but then decided I was more cunning instead of smart."

After that we said good bye and it's gotten me thinking. What she said about Slytherins. Oh well I won't think of that right now, it'll just make my head hurt.

So now I've got a 'secret' friend in Andromeda (oops, I mean Andy) Black.

**A/N: Wow…I'm **_**really, really**_** sorry about my extreme lack of updates. I got sort of into video making for a while. Then I saw the Dark Knight and went back into my batman obsession… And I know this one's short but the next one will probably be short too. But then the one after that's long! **

**To all those who don't know I've know started a companion to this story from James's pov. (It was Dobbledore-97's idea) It's called James Potter's Personal Private JOURNAL. If you're a fan of this story check it out.**

**Thanks to my fantastic, amazing, marvelous, spectacular reviewers- TaylorxxSue, Kitty Queen, Smileysarah7, Dobbledore-97, theCullenboys, Cherrykisses21, knl2012, CassiexLynn.**

**TO THESE PEOPLE AND EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY'LL DEFINITELY GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO SPEED UP THE WRITING PROCESS!**

**Thanks for reading. It will be updated soon, but I warn you that it'll be a short chapter. It shouldn't take long to write but I'm gonna be in San Diego for a week so don't expect anything for awhile. But still, love you all! **

**-Nicole**


	8. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Um…I can explain. Really

Okay so I guess I really can't explain. There's not a very good excuse for why I haven't updated this story in almost a year.

I don't really know if I can call it writers block because I know what I want to happen but I can't get it to come out how I like. But maybe that still counts, I don't know.

The sad truth is that I don't care about this story as much as I used to. See, when I re-read it I cringe. My personal opinion is that my writing has come a long way since then, so now Lily's diary doesn't sound that good to me when I read it.

Then there's the plot. Like I said I know what I want to happen but at the same time I've got no idea where I want to go after I finish it. I was only 13 when I started writing this story and I wasn't too familiar with outlining yet. And even know I'm still not sure my idea for the direction of the story is that good.

And the OC's…*shudders* since writing this story I've begun disliking them being main characters. They're okay as, like, side characters and such but in stories like mine where they're all over the place it's just…ugh I can't explain it. Just know that I don't like them and I don't like the ones in my story.

For a long time I've had no desire to write for Lily's diary. I've _wanted_ to, but only for the people that liked it. It's sorta become a chore writing in it, and I _do not_ want to continue writing if it's just becoming a chore.

To be honest I think the story had become more of an excuse for me to write about the relationships in the Black family. (You'll notice a lot of references to them.) Now I've been working on other stories concerning them so I don't even have that motivation to keep updating the story.

Rather sad isn't it? :(

_**But this isn't a story execution note**_.

I'm willing to keep updating if I find out people still want me to. I will, however, probably be editing the chapters extensively. Fixing stuff you know?

I want to know if you guys like the OC's, or if I should change them to more canon names like Alice (Neville's mom) and Marlene McKinnon, some of those people.

There's also another possibility. I noticed I could always end the story at chapter six, right after the kiss. Do you think that would be a good ending point?

Look people, I really don't want to put this on permanent hiatus but it might happen. There's still some fondness in my heart for the story. It used to be my most popular one too, before my Shakespeare story anyway.

So please post a review and tell me what you think. Please!

Love Nicole.


End file.
